1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to solid state image sensors.
2. Background Information
Photographic equipment such as digital cameras and digital camcorders may contain electronic image sensors that capture light for processing into still or video images. Electronic image sensors typically contain millions of light capturing elements such as photodiodes.
Solid state image sensors can be either of the charge coupled device (CCD) type or the complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type. In either type of image sensor, photo sensors are supported by a substrate and arranged in a two-dimensional array. Image sensors typically contain millions of pixels to provide a high-resolution image.